Некромантка на светлой стороне
by Kimo Iochi
Summary: 4 курс. Дамблдор пишет своего старому знакомому в Колдовстворец, чтобы тот прислал помощь в надвигающейся угрозе, но вместо этого он присылает всего лишь одну ученицу старших классов. Это можно посчитать издевательством, пока не выясняются способности русской студентки, выходящие за грани разумного.
1. Пролог

========== Пролог ==========

\- Директор, вызывали? - произнесла, когда входила в кабинет к нашему директоры школы Колдовстворца и вообще моему любимому учителю по Защите от Темных искусств.

Это был зрелый мужчина, на лице которого пока не было признаков надвигающейся старости. В своем темном фраке он выглядел внушительно и зловеще, истинно темный маг, хотя я знаю, каким он бывает душкой. Особенно, когда отпускает класс, не задавая домашнего задания.

\- Да, Ярослава, присаживайся. - Я послушно села и оглядела кабинет. С моего последнего визита ничего не изменилось. Также на стенах висят трофейные палочки с последней войны с "Хаосом" (такие типы, которые решили, что лучше убивать просто так маглов, чтобы восстановить баланс магии. Да, он ещё те психи), разные магические артефакты, о предназначении которых я только догадывалась. Ну и книги, как же без них? - Ты догадываешься, зачем я тебя позвал?

\- Если вы про тот случай с Прыгучим эликсиром, то это не я намазала ступни профессора, это он сам...

\- Стоп, пока ты не наговорила на свое наказание, - прервал меня директор. - Я по-друому делу, очень важному и касающемуся судьбы магического мира.

\- Я поняла, шеф. Кого убить? - мне влетел подзатыльник книгой, которая висела в воздухе.

\- Яра, будь посерьезнее, а то не увидишь Англию, как ты этого мечтала, - я сразу же сделала серьезное лицо и начала внимательно слушать. - Так-то лучше. Что ты знаешь о Хогвартсе и Волдеморте?

\- Ну... эээ.. Есть такая школа в Англии, в которой учатся студенты с Европы. А Волдеморт - злой волшебник, который терроризировал их и наводил ужас. Потом он исчез навсегда.

\- Видно, что ты прогуливала Историю Магического мира, но в целом верно. Так вот, мне на днях пришла сова с письмом от моего хорошего знакомого. Не знаю, говорит ли тебе имя Альбуса Дамблдора хоть что-то. Он просит меня помочь в надвигающейся угрозе, связанной с Волдемортом. Я бы проигнорировал это, но это Альбус никогда по пустякам не пишет, особенно в такую "отсталую" школу, как Колдовстворец.

\- А какая нужна помощь? И причем здесь я? - задала, уже предполагаю все ответы.

\- Помощь по тому, в чем у них нет специалистов. Им нужен тот, кто хорошо разбирается в Темной магии, некромантии и магии крови. А ты у нас в этом не просто разбираешься, а ещё и являешься одной из лучших на потоке...

\- Да не самая лучшая. Лара, например, непдохо изготавливает яды и также смыслит в некромантии.

\- Но твоя любимая Лара, боюсь, не сможет постоять за себя в случае опасности, а ты - можешь. Не зря я потратил столько лет, уча тебя самообороне и магическим боям.

Я покраснела. Меня чуть-ли не с первого курса взяли в кружок самооброны, где я палила заклинаниями разоружения и махала мечом. Да, вы не ослышались, полноценным мечом! Вы смейтесь там, пока не увидите, как я этим самым мечом, под завязку наполненному магией, разрублю противников.

\- А почему не Дурмстранг? Там же все помешаны на темной магии? Они же там на завтрак едят мюсли в форме летучих мышей! Взяли бы оттуда, и он бы решил проблему.

\- Ты задала верный вопрос. У Дамблдора были кое-какие проблемы с Дурмстрангом в молодости, и с тех пор он не слишком доверяет этой школе. Так что выбор невелик в Европе: или мы, или Шармбаттон.

Я хихикнула, представив легкомысленых девушек за серьезным заданием. Хотя, по справедливости, я и себя не могла представить. Я не очень ответственна, не слишком послушная, всегда влипаю в неприятности, а особенно эгоистична. Блин, прямо задатки хорошие, да?

А я так хочу в Англию, увидеть Хогвартс. Про него столько интересного написано, я даже раздобыла магическую фотографию замка, но вживую поинтересней посмотреть. Но, как сказал директор, там опасно. А он не был параноиком и никогда не любил эти пафосные речи насчет угроз и опасностей, а также "судьбы магического мира"

\- Так ты согласна?

\- Согласна ли я увидеть самый красивый замок в Европе? Согласно ли я почувствовать себя полезной? Согласна ли я погибнуть от "неведомой" опасности? Да, я согласна. Мне где расписаться кровью? - игриво сказала я, резко встав со стула.

\- Яра! - крикнул мне директор, но я уже в предвкушении побежала собирать вещички. - Ярослава, один чемодан! 


	2. Начало пути

========== Начало пути ==========

Портал перенес меня к главным воротам Хогвартса. Ну как перенес... я так долбанулась, что у меня аж звездочки замигали перед глазами. Рядом со мной упал мой чемоданчик. Как говорил персонаж литературной книги: "Ненавижу порталы". Я приподнялась и оттряхнула свою форму. Надо бы подать сигнал, чтобы за мной пришли.

На мой сноп искр пришел самый интересный, как я потом выяснила, персонаж этого места. Он представился Северусом Снейпом, и мне сразу не понравился. Высокомерный тип, каждое слово которое ставило тебя на ступеньку ниже социальной лестницы.

\- Северус... Как ваше отчество? - Я немного замялась.

\- Мисс Салтыкова, здесь принято обращаться по фамилии. Я - профессор Снейп, и вам нужно будет привыкнуть к этому.

Бе-бе. Я поняла, что ты строишь из себя мудака. Пока он меня, в этот вечер, вел к профессору Дамблдору, я подметила у Снейпа странную темную магию. Нет, я уже поняла по первому впечатлению, что он темный маг, но здесь это было ещё странней. Это как будто печать, отметина, знак. Я только приехала и уже такие интересные загадки.

Замок на меня произвел впечатление. Эти рыцарские доспехи, готическая архитектура. Все говорило о старинности замка. Наш Колдовстворец был ровесником Хогвартса, но его столько раз перестраивали, что уже не осталось истинно средневековых стен, а тут.

\- Профессор Снейп, а что вы преподаете? - Я хотела разрядить молчаливую обстановку.

\- Зельеварение, мисс.

\- Это хороший предмет, у нас он, правда называется алхимия, но суть та же. По зельям я не так сильна.

\- Мисс Салтыкова, вы будете здесь учиться, поэтому и изучать зельеварение тоже. Если у вас будут какие-то проблемы, то обратитесь к преподавателям. Шоколадные усы.

Где? Я начала искать у себя на лице шоколад, но потом спохватилась, что мужчина обращался не ко мне, а к статуе. Она пришла в движение, и открыла проход на верх. Следуя за своим проводником, я за шла в самый странный кабинет, который видела. Здесь были огромные библиотечные шкафы, на полках лежали разные артефакты, а по помещению разносился кислый запах лимонов и сладостей.

За стол сидел хозяин кабинета - очень, очень пожилой волшебник. Как в маглловской песне: "Прилетит, вдруг, волшебник". У него была такая длинная и седая борода! А очки! Впечатление производил он хорошее. Он сидел и разглядывал какие-то бумаги, а по правую руку от него стояла высокая дама в строгой одежде и шляпа. Она также была стара, но не сильно. Если у Дамблдора был веселый и подбадривающий вид, то у неё был строгий и будоражащий взгляд. Я знаю таких преподавателей: они требуют дисциплины, не терпят возражений, педантичны до ужаса и готовы снизить балл за любой проступок. Но в то же время так дают свой предмет, что даже если ты двоечник, то все равно запомнишь хотя бы часть!

\- Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, профессор...

\- Профессор Макгонаголл. Преподаватель по трансфигурации и мой заместитель. Садись. - Он взмахнул палочкой, и появился стул. Очень удобный и мягкий, и как только я в него села и перевела взгляд на стол, то заметила чашку горячего чая и бутерброды. - Ты проголодалась, наверно, девочка. Ужин давно закончился, и поэтому не могу предложить большего.

\- Спасибо, профессор, не стоило,- хотя я уже уплетала "импровизированный ужин" за обе щеки. - У вас очень красивый замок и приятные преподаватели.

\- Очень приятно, что ты такого мнения. Пока ты ешь и отдыхаешь, расскажу тебе немного о порядке в школе. У нас существует разделение на факультеты. Распределение проходит каждый год в сентябре для первокурсников. У тебя особый случай, и, мы распределим тебя на Гриффиндор. Не то что выбора у тебя нет, но мне нужно, чтобы ты там была и присматривала за одним мальчиком. Его зовут Гарри. Позже скажу тебе о нем.

\- А что за факультеты? Что они конкретно изучают?

\- Изучают они одинаково, но каждый факультет отражает одну из черт характера людей. Гриффиндор - храбрость, Когтевран - мудрость, Пуффендуй - трудолюбие, Слизерин - хитрость.

\- Мне это кажется... бестолковым, - я не хотела это говорить, но все же. - Вы распределяете людей по их характеру и сразу говорите: вот, смотрите, там учатся дураки, а там - психи, которые хотят стать Волдемортом...*

Макгонаголл и Снейп дернулись, явно не ожидая услышать от меня имя темного мага.

\- Бестолковым или нет, но это традиция, которой уже сотни лет, - он улыбнулся и подмигнул мне. Кажется, ему тоже не нравится разделение школы. - Учиться ты будешь на 4 курсе Гриффиндора вместе со всеми. Профессора будут помогать тебе осваивать заклинания, которые ты не знаешь и которые были на предыдущем курсе.

\- А теперь о главном. - Дамблдор отпил чай и продолжил. - Учеба и твое свободное время - лишь прикрытие. У тебя есть совершенно другая цель: помочь нам на время Турнира Трех Волшебников. Сюда прибудет очень много учеников с Шармбаттона и Дурмстранга, и среди них может быть тот, кто верен Волдеморту или считает его учения верными. Тебе нужно будет понаблюдать за ними, используя все твои навыки, обо всем подозрительном сообщать мне или стоящим здесь людям.

Черт, Дурмстранг. Вот это неожиданная новость. У нас с ними не слишком хорошие отношения. Мы даже доходили до откровенной вражды. Здесь я буду одна, и они спокойно смогут на мне отыграться. Почему я так паникую? Понимаете, они считают Темную магию чуть ли не культом, идолом. Мы же всегда считали темную магию инструментом, предметом изучения, чтобы эффективно лечить болезни и проклятия, и противостоять ей.

\- Вы все Волдеморт, Волдеморт... Откуда у вас такие сведения и с чего вы решили, что там вообще будут его последователи? Он уже как давно копыта откинул. Может просто кто-то хочет сорвать мероприятие, - моя фантазия уже рисовала все возможные события. - И ещё может быть 300 вариантов. Например, ваше Министерство...

\- Северус, покажи ей.

Снейп подошел ко мне и задрал рукав. Я увидела пульсирующий знак черепа, выведенный магическими чернилами. Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что это метка Связи. У нас такие использовали в организации "Хаос". Эффективный способ передать сообщение на большом расстоянии, правда и цена большая - полное подчинение тому, кто её ставил.

\- Интересно... - Я стала серьезной и веселье сошло с моего лица. На моих пальцах загорелись фиолетовые огоньки. - Будет чуть-чуть покалывать.

\- Что вы делаете, мисс...

Я не спросила даже разрешения и вообще не слушала никого. Просто дотронулась до метки. Заряд её магии уже был ослаблен за десятилетие. Я старалась проследить поток магии к владельцу и без труда это сделала. Слишком поздно поняла, что это была ошибка.

\- Но, хозяин, это всего лишь девочка...

Я появилась в каком-то коридоре перед дверью. Заглянув в щель, мне предстала следующая картина: испуганный коротышка, сидящий перед креслом. Он явно паниковал и о чем-то переживал. В кресле же сидел некто, чьего лица, да и собственно тела, разглядеть я не могла при всем желании. Его голос, который я услышу, был глухой и раздавался эхом, хотя помещение было не настолько большим и пустым для этого.

\- Девочку бы не посылали в Хогвартс без надобности. Как мне говорил Долохов, у них в стране даже "девочка" может дать достойный отпор. Но это и к лучшему, она только поможет моему плану. А что же это я, заходите мисс Салтыкова.

И как он узнал. Мне осталось только зайти.

\- Очень приятно встретиться с человеком, который хоть что-то смыслит в магии, а не крутит палочку в руках с умным видом обезьяна. И я рад, что вы решили заглянуть на это... с позволения сказать собрание. Точно, где же мои манеры, я так о них забыл в последнее время - Лорд Волан-де-морт, к вашим услугам.

\- Может вы, все же повернетесь лицом к даме? - Сказала я уверенным голосом, но поджилки у меня тряслись. - Или мне самой...

\- Не стоит. Если дама просит, то я, конечно, повернусь. - Кресло закрутилось на своей оси без видимых усилий, и я увидела...- АВАДА КЕДАВРА!

\- Мисс, мисс. - Меня пытались привести в чувство трое преподавателей. Когда я, наконец, открыла глаза, то почувствовала себя хреново. Все тело болело, кололо, а органы внутри переворачивались от неприятных ощущений. - Ярослава, очнитесь.

\- Да просыпаюсь я. - Я постаралась встать, но у меня не получилось. - Нет, мне здесь удобно. Знаете, ощущение от Авады Кедавры просто отличные.

Все недоуменно посмотрели на меня, а Дамблдор ещё и подозрительно покосился.

\- Расскажи, что ты сделала.

\- Если без подробностей, то я установила связь этой метки с её хозяином. Хозяин встретил меня очень радушно и угостил одним из сильных заклинаний в мире.

\- Волдеморт сидел в кресле? А рядом был Питер? Такой маленький человек, - вполне серьезно спросил Дамблдор и попал в точку. Как он угадал.

\- Верно. А откуда вы...

\- Я уже слышал такую же историю, только про сон. Теперь ты понимаешь, что это серьезно и я не просто так тебя позвал?

Я кивнула, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Я вытерла свое лицо и заметила кровь. Кровь, которая текла из носа. Последствия моих приключений.

\- Северус, проводите её до комнаты гостей. Завтра уже переедите в гостиную Гриффиндора.

Я опять кивнула. Силы меня покидали, и я уже потихоньку засыпала.

Проснулась я уже в комнате. В очень маленькой комнатке. На полу стоял чемодан, который ещё не открывали. То есть я просто рухнула на кровать. Вообще не помню, как сюда добралась и заснула не раздеваясь.

За окном уже был рассвет, и это означало время завтрака. Моему подрастающему организму нужны углеводы, и мне надо их найти! Только приведу себя в порядок. Вы не подглядываете, а то я стесняюсь.

Спустя несколько минут (нет, не полчаса, как вы подумали) я уже вышла в коридор. Совершенно не представляя куда пойти, я направилась в левый коридор. Можно было бы дождаться профессора, и он бы проводил меня, но так я не посмотрю замок. А здесь было как в музее. На стенах висело огромное количество картин, и все они двигались. Также я вышла в просто огромное помещение, где было множество лестниц, которые беспорядочно перемещались. Приблизительно, это был 5 этаж. Надо бы спуститься вниз, где должна быть столовая или кухня.

Вспоминая чью-то мать и хватаясь за перила этих адских лестниц, я с горем пополам добралась до первого этажа. Я уже начала видеть редких учеников, расхаживающих в черные формы. Единственным отличием, что я заметила, была цветная кайма у формы и нашитый герб с животным. Другие, проходившие мимо меня, также пялились в мою форму, которая отличалась от их. Вкратце я была одета в льняной плащ серого цвета с вышитым гербом школы, под которым находилась очень удобная блузка белого цвета и темные брюки. Да, мы носили брюки, и не надо мне тут говорить про сексизм, я вас умоляю.

\- Ты кто...

\- Дед Пихто, - бросила я мимолетно, входя в громадный зал. Здесь было 4 ряда столов, за которыми сидели редкие ученики. Рано завтракать здесь не любили. Ну и хорошо, мне будет лучше в тишине.

А вот за какой стол садится? Как мне сказали, я буду учиться с Гриффиндорцами. Так, а как они выглядят? На меня уже пялятся со всех сторон, не понимая, что это за новая ученица тут. Ещё будут подходить с расспросами, нужно быстрее решать. Гриффиндор - храбрость. Храбрые у нас кто из животных? На Гербе Хогвартса на стене были барсук, ворона, змея и лев. Я бы выбрала змею, но лев был здесь логичнее.

И меня в этот момент сильно толкнули. Я удержалась, а паренек почти грохнулся на пол.

\- Смотри, куда идешь! - я крикнула ему. Тот лишь испуганно обернулся и немного промямлил.

\- Извините, извините. - Его голос был настолько искренним и извиняющимся, что я не стала злиться на него. Было видно, что он действительно случайно меня толкнул. - Я не хотел...

\- Все, все, я поняла. Своей королевской милостью я прощаю тебя, - с помпой произнесла я, на что мальчик немного улыбнулся.

\- А ты смешная. Меня зовут Невилл Долгопупс. А тебя?

\- А меня очень проголодавшаяся и захотевшая есть девочка. А точнее Ярослава Салтыкова. Можно просто Яра. Ну так что, мы присядем или...?

Мальчик показал на стол рядом, и я поняла, что правильно угадала факультетский стол. Без всякого стеснения, ни с кем не здороваясь, я взялась за еду. Здесь было такое разнообразие, что глаза разбегались. Надо начать с самого просто и знакомого блюда: омлета и жареных сосисок.

\- Яра, извини, что спрашиваю, но откуда ты? Просто я тебя не видел...

\- Да не извиняйся ты, - очередная сосиска приземлилась в мой рот. - Как будто это секрет. Я приехала сюда учиться из России.

\- Ух ты, моя бабушка рассказывала о ней.

\- И что же?

\- Там свирепые маги, сжигающих людей на улицах, дикая...

\- Не продолжай, я поняла. - Девятнадцатый век, а стереотипы как в средневековье. Ужас. - Знаешь, давай сменим тему, а то мне не слишком приятно об этом болтать.

\- А что ты хочешь? Я тут не слишком много знаю...

\- Ну, например, про однокурсников. Мне с вами учиться, поэтому интересно узнать все. Можно про преподавателей, про учебу...

\- А почему бы тебе самой не узнать? - Невилл не хотел говорить, но сдался под моим взглядом. - Ладно, хотя я не знаю про кого сказать. У нас тут дружный коллектив. Самые самые друзья это Гарри, Рон и Гермиона. Есть ещё Дин Томас, мой друг, хороший парень...

\- А с других факультетов? С того же Слизерина?

\- Мы общаемся, иногда очень тесно. Но не с Слизерином. Там учатся такие мерзкие...мерзкие...

"Ну вот. Что и требовалось доказать. Разделение на факультеты дало вражду. Что за дураки были эти Основатели?"

\- И почему вы так относитесь к Слизерину? Вы пытались с ними поговорить? Или же судите только по одному человеку?

\- Нет, оттуда всегда выходят злые волшебники, и этого изменить.

"Вы просто не пытались", хотела сказать я, но промолчала. Молодец, Яра. Почти загубила разговор. А ведь это только первый человек, который со мной разговаривает. Я оглянулась вокруг, и уже заметила, как зал заполнился. Некоторые преподаватели также сочли за честь присоединиться к скромному завтраку.

Мне уже надоели эти косящиеся взгляды. черт возьми. Я сейчас уже выйду из себя и остановлю их сердца. С милой улыбкой. Я не экспонат в музее!

\- Прошу минутку внимания. - начал Директор школы. - Я не всегда обращаюсь к вам за завтраком, но сделаю важное объявление. Сегодня вечером прибудут наши гости из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. Я ,надеюсь, вы встретите их, как подобает встретить гостя и покажите свое радушие и великолепие.

\- Это ещё не все. Также сегодня вечером к нам приехала учиться и набираться опыта студентка из российской школы магии Колдовстворец. Рад вам представить Ярославу Салтыкова, которая вместе с гриффиндорцами будет постигать наши знания. Вы найдете общий язык с этой милой особой.

" О да, найдете. Я очень милая, если меня не довести"

И вот под эти косящие взгляды начался мой новый отрезок жизни. Блин, это будет самое милое утро, которое будет у меня здесь...


	3. Новый чемпион

\- Мисс Салтыкова, позвольте полюбопытствовать, что вы делаете?

\- Если простыми словами, то делаю сканирующий круг дабы понять, есть ли в замке признаки враждебной темной магии.

\- Я не дурак, мисс Салтыкова, и вижу сам, но зачем это делать на кладбище?

Да, действительно все происходило на кладбище. Ночью. При свете луны. Прямо очень романтично и по учебникам о всяких некромантах. Только я не буду воскрешать зомби в ближайшее время, а всего лишь сделаю простой ритуал и создам себе магическое зрение. Можно, конечно, и без круга, но у меня не хватит магии и сноровки это сделать. Я все же не Учитель* или Альбус Дамблдор.

А ночь я выбрала из соображений безопасности - учеников мало, вопросов лишних не будет, да и Северус Снейп со мной ходит по просьбе Альбуса. Первый этому не рад, но противиться воле директора не нужно.

Сегодняшний день прошел очень суматошный. Ко мне подбегали студенты, расспрашивали кто я, откуда, цвет моих почек и тому подобную фигню. К концу всех этих разговоров я уже хотела всех послать, но меня вовремя остановил Невилл, который решил показать мне замок. Его компания мне больше понравилась, так как он не болтал в большом количестве.

Пары мне понравились в основном из-за преподавателей. Они были классными, но мне казалось, что их ограничивают и не дают нормально обучать волшебников. Это очень нервировало, но я решила подождать на дальнейшее развитие.

Вечером приехали Дурмстранговцы и Шармбатонцы. Последние топ-модели показали себя с женственной стороны, покорив многих парней и зародив в сердцах девушек лютую ревность. А вот представители северной школы показали себя с боевой стороны, превратив свой приход в шоу. И я верю, что они пришли сюда не за тыквенным соком, а за победой.

Если кто спросит, почему Колдовстворец не участвует, то ответ прост... нас не позвали. Хотя вру, я сама не знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Я уж точно не буду участвовать, и меня никто не заставит.

Но вернемся к тому, что я делаю на кладбище. Я уже села в круг и начала бормотать слова на русском языке, воздевав руки к небу и раскачиваясь в такт. Через 2 минуты мне надоело прикалываться над офигевшим Снейпом, и, наконец, произнесла заклинание. В мои глаза влилась магия, и когда я их открыла, то увидела мир в ярких красках. Снейп рядом со мной был черно-белым пятном, а магические существа в лесу - зеленым. Весь замок выглядел как радушное пятно.

\- Все, теперь я вижу все! Идемте в замок, профессор...ай.. - блин, я в дерево врезалась. Немагическое. Деревянное. Твердое.

\- Мисс Салтыкова, я вижу вам нужна помощь, - процедил профессор Снейп, и мне пришлось согласиться.

\- Да, можете меня вести под ручку? В ЗАГС необязательно, но хотя бы до замка.

\- Хорошо, мисс Салтыкова. - Он взял меня за руку и повел в сторону замка. - Что это за заклинание?

\- Простое заклинание уровня Ч с усовершенствованием ОБ., - с гордым видом сказала я. - Я теперь вижу очаги магии, их проявления в настоящем и когда-то в прошлом.

Снейп немного впечатлился. Магия действительно простенькая. "Ч" означает чайник, а "ОБ" - огромная область. Если бы я взяла маленькую область зрения, можно было просто взмахнуть палочкой и произнести заклинание. Но я замахнулась на высокий уровень, и мне потребовался источник магии, что был на кладбище. Надеюсь не слишком запутала вас.

\- И у вас этому учат с младших курсов?

\- Ну да. А разве в Хогвартсе этому не уделяют внимание?

\- Мы не учим студентов заклинаниями, наносящими серьезный вред здоровью.

А он не дурак. Действительно разбирается в заклинаниях и понимает их последствия. Если его использовать часто, то это приведет к слепоте. Но я это сделала лишь один раз, поэтому лишь несколько дней буду смотреть на мир туманом и нечетко.

\- А хоть защищаться учите?

\- У нас не было хорошего учителя по ЗОТИ вот уже более 10 лет. - мне одной показалось, что это было произнесено одновременно с радостью и гроречью?

\- Неудивительно что вы чуть не проиграли ту войну. Если бы не директор, ваш бы Хогвартс по мягкому маслу...

\- Мисс Салтыкова, раз уж вы затронули нашего горячо уважаемого профессора Дамблдора, то он просил вас вместе с вашим основным задание, проследить за мистером Поттером, дабы он не попал в очередную передрягу.

\- А он в них попадает?

\- Часто. Как и его отец. Кровь в кровь.

\- Как будто это плохо...

\- Мы пришли, - прервал меня намеренно Снейп, и открыл мне дверь замка.

Я спокойно вошла внутрь, пытаясь проглядеть весь замок. Да, рухнула моя надежда про добрый замок с милыми студентами. Очагов Темной магии дохрена. И директор этого не замечает? Тогда он полный баран или... Я даже не хотела думать о другом варианте, отметая его в своих мыслях.

По порядку. Вот слизеринцы, как истинные последователи своего Салазара, во всю творили зло у себя в гостиной. В защиту хочу сказать, что есть там и белые пятна, а это означает наличие хороших парней. А вот другие факультеты меня расстроили. Тоже мне поборники чести и всего доброго. Допустили диверсанта в свой тыл. У преподавателей тоже не все гладко. По крайней мере тот же Снейп, Грозный Глаз, Макгонаголл и Дамблдор имели отношение к черной магии. Блииин...

\- Мисс Салтыкова, вы хотите мне что-то сказать?

"Смените прическу"

\- Пациент скорее жив, чем мертв. Вы знаете сколько помещений тут надо обследовать? Если действовать аккуратно, то это займет несколько месяцев как минимум.

\- А если быть конкретнее.

\- Увы, точно сказать не могу - боюсь спугнуть или ошибиться. Вы ведь понимаете, что здесь лучше действовать аккуратно?

\- Только делать это вы будете не одна...

\- Само собой, профессор. Вы правы, - я решила не спорить с ним и полностью согласиться. Хотя он не поверил моей излишней покорности. - О, и заклинание перестает действовать. Я, наверно, должна идти к себе в комнату и отдохнуть. Вы же сообщите Дамблдору о том, что услышали от меня.

\- Сообщу, хотя вы ничего и не сказали. И мне придется проводить вас, потому что студентам запрещено ходить по ночам.

Прошла неделя. За эту неделю я постаралась побольше отдохнуть (в первые дни я восстанавливала зрение) и освоиться в замке. Хотя я выделялась на фоне всех, все же из другой школы, но ажиотаж медленно проходил. Большую популярность обретала тема Турнира: кто будет участвовать, как обойти возрастное ограничение, какие будут испытания.

И вот я сидела в большом зале и уже делала первую работу по Зельеварению. Я пыталась с помощью моего английского создать более-менее внятный текст. С моей позиции был хорошо виден кубок с ярко-синим пламенем. Раз в несколько минут к нему подходили ученики и бросали свое имя.

\- Яра, а ты не хочешь бросить свое имя в кубок? - Крикнул мне Уизли Старший. Это был либо Фред, либо Джордж, точно я их не различала.

\- Нет, мне ещё нет 17. - Сказала я, дописав предложение. - А вы все же решились?

\- Агась, - они уже были близко ко мне. - У нас есть одно стареющее зелье, выпив которое мы станем чуточку взрослее.

Второй брат показал руками бороду. Клоуны.

\- Вы не сможете это сделать, потому что...

\- Ой, только не включай Гермиону... - Они выпили по глоточку и пошли на публику. Они устроили из всего этого шоу. Я хотела понаблюдать за ними, но мой взгляд зацепил другую деталь. В зале был профессор Грюм, который из тени наблюдал за их действиями. Странно. А ведь мог уже их остановить или как-то заявить о себе.

Мои сомнения подтвердились, когда Фред и Джордж полетели через весь зал, а потом и побежали в медпункт. Грюм как-будто с облегчением вздохнул и, выпив флягу, вышел из зала через преподавательскую дверь. И никто этого не заметил. Взяв положив свои разложенные вещи обратно в сумку, я поспешила покинуть зал.

\- Я бы лучше сходил к кубку ночью, чтобы меня никто не видел.

Я, Ярослава Салтыкова, великолепная волшебница по моей версии, не могла освоить простенькое заклинание исчезновение улитки. Я поднимала мертвяка и играла с ним в картишка, я разговаривал с душами того мира, чтобы узнать, прокисло ли молоко, я... делала ещё много фигни, но когда дело коснулась серьезных вещей, моя палочка не хочет меня слушаться.

\- Мисс Салтыкова, попрошу вас освоить это заклинание дома и написать несколько страниц об использовании трансфигурации невидимости. Всех остальных отже касается, а теперь можете быть свободны.

\- Ярослава, почему ты не смогла освоить это заклинание. Оно же не самое сложное, если не учитывать Закон равновесия...

\- Отстань, Герми. И без тебя тошно.

\- Не огорчайся, я тоже не освоил его. И Гарри.

\- Это говорит не в вашу пользу, уж извините. - Я поспешила в гриффиндорскую комнату, чтобы положить вещи.

\- А ты придешь на ужин? Ведь не пропустишь распределение чемпионов?

Я хотела завалиться спать, но Невилл и Гарри так на меня посмотрели, что я сказала:

\- Я положу вещи и вернусь.

Да, Невилл и Гарри стали моими друзьями. Они оказались неплохими парнями и что мне импонировала - не слишком гордыми и зазнайками. А ведь Гарри здесь знаменитость, ведь он выжил после Авады Кедавра и убил Волдеморта. Причем не один раз. А ведь это было невозможно.

Я прорвалась через своих одногруппников, и направилась к гостиной львов. Я завернула в коридор и уже выходила к лестнице, как...

\- Привет Яра! - крикнул кто-то мне ,и я уже кубарем полетела вперед и лишь перила остановили меня. В моих глазах стояли слезы от боли. - Знаешь, Темный Лорд очень заинтересован в тебе и хочет узнать, на что ты способна. Он поручил мне проверить тебя. Эта честь для тебя, что лично Темный лорд...

\- Ты дурак, - перебила я его. - Не выдавал бы себ тебе не узнала. Главная проблема всех злодеев - вы слишком много болтаете!

Я выхватила палочку и стрельнула в него заклинанием. Тот, молодец, сумел отреагировать. А затем и послать в меня "Остолбеней". Но я уже скрылась за лестницей. Злодей, не долго думая, решил заглянуть за угол и... не увидел меня. Хах, надо было посмотреть вниз. Я висела за лестницей. У меня были доли секунды ,и я их использовала с умом: взобравшись на лестницу, я ударила его по лицу и сразу же кинула дезориентирующие чары. Это помогло мне уклониться от его "нарочито" косого удара остолбенеем и зарядить уже свою фишку: подсекающие чары с отталкивающими. Извини, парень, тебе повезло, что ты приземлился на спину, а не головой.

\- Что...что произошло? - Пуффендуец смотрел на меня непонимающими глазами. - Ты меня...

Я оцарапала его ногтями и слизала кровь. Да, выглядит жутковато, но это магия крови. Она так работает.

\- Ты подскользнулся и чуть меня не сбил, а вообще идем обратно.

\- Да, точно. Подскользнулся. Идем обратно, - чуть монотонно и даже сонно сказал потерпевший и двинулся в сторону зала, а я - в противоположную.

"Темный лорд заинтересован"... Странно он заинтересован: посылать ко мне парня под Империо с целью убить. Это такая агитация... или хитрый план? А может он просто баран? Слишком много баранов на квадратный метр, и мне это не нравилось.

\- Яра, что с тобой? - Ответил обеспокоенный Гарри.

\- С лестницы упала, с кем не бывает. - Все посмотрели на меня, как на чудачку. - Действительно упала. Лучше расскажите, началось ли?

\- Практически.

Гермиона шикнула на меня. Дамблдор затушил все свечки и мы остались во тьме. Моей привычной стихии.

\- Кубок с минуты на минуту выберет имя чемпиона от каждой школы. Тот, чье имя я назову, пройдет в ту комнату. Там он получит дальнейшие инструкции.

И это началось. Кубок начал изрыгать пламя. Вместе с ним вырывалась и бумага. Бумага с именем.

От Дурмстранга был выбран Виктор Крам, от Шармбаттона какая-то Флер, а от Хогвартса - Седрик Диггори. Ну все парни, расходимся.

\- Чемпион от Колдовстворца - Гарри Поттер.

Дамблдор был удивлен, как и все присутствующие. Я тоже. И меня подставили, и Гарри. Тот сидит напротив меня и молчит. Начали шептаться, в открытую кричать, что он жульничал. Гермиона его вынудила встать.

Шаги Поттера отдавались гулким эхом в моем мозгу. Этот звук наращивал мое желание убить этого негодяя. Ведь я тоже теперь замешана!

\- Салтыкова, ты как это сделала?

\- А почему нам не сказала?

\- Зачем нас выбрала?

\- Заткнитесь, блин! - Чуть ли не крикнула я. - Мне плевать, что вы думаете. Я из другой школы и другой страны, и вы не обязаны мне верить. Но я не бросала имя Поттера в кубок. Или вы думаете, что если бы я это сделала, то вписала бы не свое имя?

Все чуть-чуть притихли. Мда, я их не убедила. Вот что делает со всеми гордость и зависть... Что же ты задумал, Волдеморт? Это и было твое испытание?

\- И почему вы все вдруг так возмущаетесь? От вашей школы будут участвовать два студента!

С этими словами чемпионы вышли из комнаты. Я поняла, что все это время стояла и поспешила присесть. Гарри выгляднл совсем ошарашенным и растерянным. Скольких взглядов он удостоился, проходя чернз все столы. Мне его было жаль.

\- Турнир Трех Волшебников начнется ровно через месяц. Чемпионы могут готовиться к пераому испытанию. На этом все, - Барти Крауч был немногословен. Весь зал начал расходиться, обсуждая эту вакханалию.

Меня и Гарри остановил Грозный глаз.

\- Вам и Поттеру нужно быть крайне осторожным. Кто-то настроен против вас, и хорошим история не закончится. Будьте бдительным. - профессор зашаркал деревянной ногой.

\- Какой тамада хороший, и конкурсы веселые, - рассмеялась я.

\- Яра, это не смешно. - В этот момент мы уже были одни на лестнице. - Это вообще странно.

\- Согласно, но ничего не попишешь. Факты в студии, и нам придется с эти смириться. А ты сам успокойся и готовься к заданию, чем бы оно ни было. А я найду шутников и убью их.

Гарри улыбнулся, но затем он увидел мое лицо, полное ненависти. Да, меня разозлил тот шутник и я уже записала его в свой список смертников под номером один.

\- Яра, ты не в серьез?

\- Почти. И, слушай... чтобы никто ничего не говорил, я этого не делала. Я не бросала твое имя в кубок.

\- Не волнуйся, я тебе верю. И мне приятно, что ты единственная, кто считает, что я подписался на Турнир не по своей воле. Спасибо.

\- Не за что, и я, надеюсь, не одна такая.

И я была права. Есть такой человек, не считая Гермионы, который безоговорочно верил и мне, и Гарри. А он меня знает всего лишь неделю...

Комментарий к Новый чемпион

* Имеется в виду диреатор Колдовстворца и учитель самой Ярославы. Дальше я буду писать Учитель с большой буквы и иметь в виду именно его.


End file.
